The Night walk
by I R LAZY
Summary: The whole vocaloid family is on vacation at a fancy resort. Len takes this opportunity to confess his feelings to Rin by asking her to go for a night walk. Now, what will all this turn out. Will Len be able to confess to her and if he did...how will she respond to this. Read and find out. Oneshot and my first fanfic. Enjoy!


**The Night walk**

**So this is my very first fanfic. Let's just hope you will like it. I was actually inspired when we went to a resort with a garden as there main attraction. It feels like you really are in the wild. It was a weird hotel but the food was good! So I just hope you like my fanfic. Now I will stop talking so you can read it.**

Rin's Point of View

"Hey Rin, wanna go for a nightwalk," Len said tapping me by the shoulder. I turned around stopping whatever junk I was doing.

"Sure. Why not," I answered smiling.

" Can I come?" Kaito butted in.

" I meant the two of us ONLY," he said while glaring at Kaito.

" Okay," he said walking away sadly.

Before I go on let me explain, the whole VocaFamily are on vacation and we splitted our little group into half. First half is Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Meiko while the other group is Kaito, Gakupo, Len, and Me. I just had to say yes to everything. And we are staying in this resort named Diamond Hotel. Yeah...it IS pretty fancy and heck yeah expensive!

Now..let us continue. I walked up to Kaito. "Why don't you have your own night walk with Meiko," I suggested with a warm smile.

" That's a great idea Rin-chan! Thanks!" he said and quickly dashing towards the door.

"That reminds me. Where's Gakupo-san?" I asked turning to Len.

"What else. Asking Luka-nii out on a date," he answered.

"Think she'll say yes this time?" I said with a little laugh.

"No one knows, Rin, no one knows," he said shaking his head.

We went outside. Len letting me out first and bowing like a gentleman and I just giggled. I locked the door then slipping it inside my skirt pocket. And so we went for a stroll around the huge garden just following the marble pathway so we wouldn't get lost. As we walked the night breeze blew alittle. I felt it go through my legs. Stupid short skirt!

" So...uh...do..like it here?" he asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah I do," I smiled. "Great," he mumbled but I was able to hear it. We continued walking and I didn't actually notice that this huge garden was beautiful. We passed different kinds of flowers and it was all so pretty. There are also orchids hanging from above; different colors, there was pink, white, yellow, light blue, and wysteria. The moon was shining and the stars were shimmering. There were also circular crystal clear cases hanging and inside was candles. And the best part is it's very peaceful.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it feels so romantic with you," I said leaning closer and slowly holding his hand. I looked to see what was he's reaction and pretty much he's face was deep blood red he tried hiding it by looking away but I saw a trail of red follow as he looked away. We continued walking still in that position.

"I must admit, this is the VERY first time I have ever admired the outdoors," I said alittle embrassed and blushed alittle bit.

"That explains why you're skin is like a ghost's skin only worse," he teased. "At least I don't have a high pithched squeaky voice," I teased back.

"Hey!" he said annoyed of what I just said.

"You started it!" I countered.

"Um...I've been meaning to ask you something,"  
he said shyly changing the subject.

"What is it, Len?" I asked him.

"Never mind it was a stupid idea," he said lowering he's head.

"C'mon Len, please tell me," I insisted.

"No. It was just a stupid question," he denied.

"Tell me!" I cried while glomping him playfully from behind.

"If I tell you will you get off of me," he said.

"Maybe!" I said playfully.

"Huh," he sighed.

"...Do you like me?" he finally said because it took me a few moments to say it. I let him go and it took me a few moments to think about it.

"It IS alright if you don't―"

Len's Point of View

I was cut off by Rin because she quickly kissed me. Like I had any other choice other than kiss her and so I did. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. While she cupped her hands to my cheeks which are now deep blood red again. I was the one who pulled away (Still close to her).

"Was your question finally answered, " she said smiling, a smile that I have never seen before my whole life. I picked a random flower from behind using my left arm when I finally picked it I gave it to Rin.

"For you," I said giving her the was an unusually pink Lily flower.

"It's so pretty. I love it!" she squealed and suddenly hugging me.

After awhile we sat down at a crystal glass bench and we watched the moonlight. Rin was snuggling next to me and she was holding the flower I gave her earlier. I slowly wrapped an arm around her neck. She blushed a light pink.

All I can say is that this night is perfect.

**Sssssooooooooooo...did you like it! Tell me! Tell me! Please I'm dying to know if you liked it and if you didn't I'm not complaining we have our own opinions...but if you do...please review!**


End file.
